User talk:Slippy64653
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Slippy64653! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Awesome335 (Talk) 22:38, June 11, 2012 Help Sure! What do you need help with? - ShrimpPin 23:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: You are unable to make a blog post because you are not an "autoconfirmed user". An autoconfirmed user is a user who has made at least 10 edits and registered at least a week ago. So, I guess that you will not make a blog until you do one or both of those things. If you have any further questions, do not hesitate to ask me or another administrator. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 11:43, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday to you!! Good Luck!! :) For tomorrow. 17:09 (UK) 12th June 2012 Happy Late birthday Happy Late Birthday To You! --Penguin12345 20:49, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome Bad things? What 'Bad Things'? what are you talking about. I never even vandalized this wiki. -- Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 17:58, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Welcome Yes, i was once one of the greatest contributors to the Un-Club Penguin Wiki and i'd still be if it wasn't shut down, however, I have NEVER vandalized this wiki in any way. If i would have vandalized it, i would have been blocked before or at least got a warning on my talk page. Also, take a look at my . Check the block log, i have never been blocked here. -- Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 07:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Gallery To make a gallery just click the Gallery button in the Add feature and media bar, then add you pictures and click finish. Sorry I got a little carried away... Sorry! ^_^' TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 23:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Because you messaged me, I found out "The Party Starts Now" music template! RE: How do you Heyo! Sorry for the late reply because nowadays, I don't really check my CP Wiki account and mail since I'm busy with school and I'm usually active on CP and Twitter. I make my CPMVs on Club Penguin itself, not on CPPS'. I don't play CPPS' and I make my CPMVs by going on French servers to say the apostrophes. Cw700 (talk) 19:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC)Cw700 19:07, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 09:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Liking your picture ;) Harry Potter no, its name of a star "Sirius A" or Alpha Canis Majoris